


Heirs

by Fourier



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, this is literally just gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourier/pseuds/Fourier
Summary: The newest heir to Whitestone is a quiet little thing; gets it from her father’s side, Percy thinks. He stares down at her in her cot: a squirming baby, legs kicking, eyes wide and staring up right back at him with the intensity of her mother.





	

The newest heir to Whitestone is a quiet little thing; gets it from her father’s side, Percy thinks. He stares down at her in her cot: a squirming baby, legs kicking, eyes wide and staring up right back at him with the intensity of her mother.

He’s so distracted looking down at her, prodding her hands with his finger just to make sure she’s _real_ , that he barely notices Vex creeping up behind him until she’s got a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, good,” Vex laughs, “she’s still here.”

“Indeed she is,” Percy murmurs. It still takes him by surprise, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Vex takes that for granted. 

“You’ve only checked on her once an hour,” Vex says, nudging him with her hip. “Who knows where she could’ve gotten off to in that time.”

“You and I could get up to quite a lot of danger in an hour,” he reminds her, and she laughs, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her waist.

“Yes, but you and I have functioning legs,” Vex reminds him. “Look at this little thing. Can hardly be trusted to breathe on her own.”

“And yet you mock me for checking on her.”

Vex rolls her eyes. But she doesn’t press.

She looks down, brushes a hand over her daughter’s hair with delicate hands. “I rather wanted twins,” she admits, “but there’s time yet.”

Percy blanches a little at the thought: _two_ helpless little things in his care, consuming his thoughts and worries like nothing ever has before—and for him, that’s saying something. He loves this strange, tiny thing he’s helped bring into the world so fiercely it hurts at times. He can’t imagine having more—but when Vex asks, he knows he’ll say yes.

“Look at her ears,” Vex laughs, thumbing them. Percy grins; he’s looked at them extensively, little rounded ears coming to the slightest point. “They’re so _tiny_. You humans and your damn genes. She probably can’t even see in the dark, poor thing.”

Percy raises an eyebrow. “Are you criticizing our child before she can even hold her head up on her own?”

“No, I’m criticizing _you_ ,” Vex insists. She leans over and plants a kiss on the baby’s forehead; she giggles in response, reaching out to grasp Vex as she leans back again. “Oh, yes, yes, alright, come here, darling,” and Vex picks the girl up, holds her close to her chest.

Percy looks at both of them, that same fierce love flooding back into his veins. He wonders if he’ll ever stop being so afraid of that feeling; wonders if he’ll ever stop checking on her every hour; wonders if he’ll ever stop feeling like it all might vanish again if he doesn’t hold on as tight as he can. 

But for now he kisses Vex, and he kisses their daughter, and he feels the warmth and he feels the fear and he lets them both sit in his chest all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i had to make up for the last thing i wrote for this fandom
> 
> (that's a lie i just really, really love perc'ahlia)


End file.
